


Blue Jello Cake

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Sam/Jack, blue jello cake" from michaelskanks on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jello Cake

“Sam?”  
Sam Carter’s eyes swam into focus, finding the source of the voice that had so intently noticed the moment she opened her eyes.  
“Jack?” He smiled, reaching to give her hand a squeeze when she blinked in the fluorescent glow of the infirmary lights.  
“I caught a hop when I heard. And I brought cake.”  
She smiled, weakly, then winced as she became more aware of the growing pain in her left leg. A vague memory of a fire-fight with some Jaffa surfaced.  
“I got hit?”  
Jack absent-mindedly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke. “A couple of staff blasts followed you through the gate.” He smiled reassuringly on seeing the instant concern on her face.. “Don’t worry; nobody else got hurt…” He glanced over the bed next to her, which had the curtains pulled shut around it. “Well, Siler sprained his ankle jumping for cover, but you know how fast he heals. It’s you that Doctor Lam’s worrying about. Says you’ll need to rest for the better part of a week.”  
She nodded numbly, trying to suppress the pain flaring up around the wound on her leg. Jack noticed, and signalled for a nurse, who adjusted the IV.  
“Thanks.” The nurse smiled, looked knowingly at Jack, and left to check on Siler. Sam’s head began to fog a little, but the pain in her leg lifted too. She tried to focus on Jack again.  
“So… cake?”  
“Not just any cake…” He bent down and, curious, she leant over to see. He straightened up with a small cakeboard in his hands. “See?”  
“Is that… blue jello?” Either the painkillers were affecting her more than she thought, or there were actually cubes of blue jello stuck into the buttercream atop the cake.  
“Sure it is.”  
Sam blinked once, twice at the cake Jack holding out to her before she looked up again to meet Jack’s eyes, her tired face breaking into a smile as her vision began to swim once more.  
“You made me blue jello cake.”  
She just about noticed him leaning to kiss her forehead before she drifted back into a hazy sleep.


End file.
